Kanpekigu No Ne
Kanpekigu No Ne jest pierwszym endingiem anime Fairy Tail w wykonaniu Watarirouka Hashiri Tai. Postacie Tekst Utworu Pełna wersja Polski(tłumaczenie endingu)= Zabierz mnie gdzieś! Dosiądźmy konia, tylko nas dwoje. Idź! Idź! Dalej, Romansie! To smutne, że moja ukochana lalka do mnie nie przemówi... Idź! Idź! Dalej, Romansie! Za każdym razem, gdy myślę o Tobie, łzy same płyną... Jestem beksą, czyż nie? Przy księżycu(księżyc) w nocy(noc), Ja zawsze(ja zawsze) Szukam królika! Brak mi słów(Hej! Hej! Hej!) Tak bardzo, jakbym była zaczarowana. Ta miłość jest monologiem, Z którego nigdy się nie wyrwę. Brak mi słów(Hej! Hej! Hej!) Odkąd tak strasznie się zakochałam. Chciałabym wiedzieć, jakiego czaru mogę użyć, By dostać się do ciebie. Idealne słowa do wypowiedzenia. Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! Mówiąc krótko, Zakochałam się jak wariatka! Chciałabym któregoś dnia móc ci powiedzieć: „Zdobyłeś mnie.” Słowa podziękowania. Nic więcej nie mam do powiedzenia! |-| Rōmaji= gu no ne dokoka e tsurete itte BURIKI no uma ni notte futari de GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU kataomoi no DOORU wa kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU namida ga dechau yowamushi da ne anata no koto omou tabi ni tsuki no (tsuki no) yoru wa (yoru wa) itsumo (itsumo) USAGI o sagashiteru gu no ne denai kurai ni (HEY HEY HEY) mahou o kakerareta mitai zutto yume kara samenai no koi wa hitorigoto gu no ne denai kurai ni (HEY HEY HEY) KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu donna jumon o tonaetara tsutawaru no deshou kanpeki gu no ne ikinari dakishimete kakuu no oujisama onegai GO GO LET'S GO RABU RABU omocha no DAIYAMONDO KIRA KIRA kagayaku made mitsumete GO GO LET'S GO RABU RABU tooku ni ite mo machitsuzukeru anata no KISU todoku hi made hoshi no (hoshi no) hikari (hikari) terasu (terasu) HAATO no LABIRINSU gu no ne ano ne sore de ne (HEY HEY HEY) mune ga shimetsukerarete mo nazeka totemo shiawase na no koi wa FANTAJII gu no ne ano ne sore de ne (HEY HEY HEY) mucha ni kusuri nomasarete KAERU ya BUTA ni natta tte anata akiramenai suteki na gu no ne (shuugou) (ichi gu no ne) (ni gu no ne) (san gu no ne) (yon gu no ne) kanpeki gu no ne HEY HEY HEY gu gu gu HEY HEY HEY gu no ne denai kurai ni mahou o kakerareta mitai zutto yume kara samenai no koi wa hitorigoto gu no ne denai kurai ni (HEY HEY HEY) KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu donna jumon o tonaetara tsutawaru no deshou gu no ne are ya kore ya de (HEY HEY HEY) uzukumatteiru mitai anata igai wa mienai no koi wa BURAINDO gu no ne are ya kore ya de (HEY HEY HEY) mucha kucha ni suki nan desu itsuka anata ni iwasetai mairimashita nante ogaeshi gu no ne (gu no ne mo denee ze) |-| Kanji= ぐ～のね！ どこかへ連れて行って ブリキの馬に乗って 2人で Go Go Let’s Go ロマンス 片思いのドールは 言葉にできないから せつない Go Go Let’s Go ロマンス 何かが出ちゃう 弱虫だね あなたのこと 思うたびに 月の（月の）　 夜は（夜は） いつも（いつも） ウサギを探してる ぐ～のね出ないくらいに （Hey　Hey　Hey） 魔法をかけられたみたい ずっと夢から覚めないの 恋は独り言 ぐ～のね出ないくらいに （Hey　Hey　Hey） コテンパンに好きなんです どんな呪文を唱えたら 伝わるのでしょう 完璧ぐ～のね いきなり抱き締めて 架空の王子様 お願い Go Go Let’s Go ラブラブ おもちゃのダイヤモンド キラキラ輝くまで 見つめて Go Go Let’s Go ラブラブ 遠くにいても 待ち続ける あなたのキス 届く日まで 星の（星の） 光（光） 照らす（照らす） ハートのたびにキス ぐ～のねあのねそれでね （Hey　Hey　Hey） 胸が締め付けられても なぜかとても幸せなの 恋はファンタジー ぐ～のねあのねそれでね （Hey　Hey　Hey） 無茶に薬飲まされて カエルや豚になったって あなたあきらめない 素敵なぐ～のね （集合！） （いちぐ～のね！） （にぐ～のね！） （さんぐ～のね！） （よんぐ～のね！） 完璧～ぐ～のねー Hey　Hey　Hey ぐ～　ぐ～　ぐ～ Hey　Hey　Hey ぐ～のね出ないくらいに 魔法をかけられたみたい ずっと夢から覚めないの 恋は独り言 ぐ～のね出ないくらいに （Hey　Hey　Hey） コテンパンに好きなんです どんな呪文を唱えたら 伝わるのでしょう ぐ～のねあれやこれやで （Hey　Hey　Hey） うずくまっているみたい あなた以外は見えないの 恋はブラインド ぐ～のねあれやこれやで （Hey　Hey　Hey） むちゃくちゃに好きなんです いつかあなたに言わせたい 参りましたなんて お返しぐ～のね （ぐ～のねもでね～ぜ！） |-| English= "Take me somewhere!" Together, Tin Horse (Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!) This unrequited love doll You can not put into words ... so sad. (Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!) When I think of you, the tears begin to flow, I'm a crybaby ... On the moon (the moon) night (night) I always (always) search of the rabbit. Looks like a magic has cast on me so I can not put into words. I never wake up from this dream .. my love is a soliloquy. * I can not put into words. I am completely in love. If I sing a spell, will come to you? My words perfect. I suddenly hugs! My Prince Charming ... please ~ Go! Go! Let's go! Love! Love!) Look at me up this fake diamond truly shines. (Go! Go! Let's go! Love! Love!) Even if you are far away, I'll wait. I will wait "until the day you kiss me enough. (The Star of Star's) Light (light) Shine (shine) in the labyrinth of my heart. Umm ... ähhm ... you know ... then eh ... Sigh Why is that even if my heart is pressed, I feel so happy? Love is a fantasy ... Umm ... ähhm ... you know ... then eh ... Even if you are done drinking a magic potion become a frog or a pig ... I will not abandon you! My wonderful words ~ Meeting! 1st floor! 2nd floor! 3 word! 4! word! My perfect words! It seems magic has cast on me so I can not put into words. I never wake up from this dream .. my love is a soliloquy. * I can not put into words. I am completely in love. If I sing a spell, will come to you? To say this and that I seem to be getting hotter. Can not see anything, but you, love is blind! To say this and that I fell completely in love. I say to you that someday "You got me ~" my answer to you ~ "I can not put the word!" Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Endingi